


Of Sandalwood, Musk and Inappropriate Thoughts

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in the shower, Dean gives into his thoughts of Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sandalwood, Musk and Inappropriate Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Of Sandalwood, Musk and Inappropriate Thoughts  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester (Implied Dean/Sam)  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,007  
>  **Summary:** Alone in the shower, Dean gives into his thoughts of Sam.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'masturbation' for [June Bingo](http://1-million-%0Awords.livejournal.com/716939.html) at 1_million_words

It had been one of the nastiest, messiest hunts they had ever been on. Dean was dirty, bloodied and a lot pissed off. He had looked forward to a hot shower all the way back to the motel room. Unfortunately Sam had gotten the luck of the draw so he had gotten to go first. 

“You had better not use up all the hot water, Sammy!” Dean threatened through the bathroom door.

He could hear Sam’s snicker as climbed into the tub.

It felt like hours later when Sam had finally walked out of the bathroom, a towel hung low around his waist, his wet hair brushed his shoulders. It had taken all of his willpower not to reach up and brush the wet strands of hair out of Sam’s eyes.

Without a word, Dean rushed by Sam.

“Aren’t you going to wait a bit to let the water heat back up?”

Dean shook his head. _Was Sam nuts? Did he really expect him to wait around while he paraded around in nothing but a towel? Uh uh. Not going to happen._ “Naw. I’m good.” He quickly stepped into the bathroom, shut and locked the door behind him before he dropped his dirty clothes onto the floor.

 

Minutes later Dean was standing underneath the cool spray hoping the water would help wash away his inappropriate thoughts.

Dean muttered an oath as shampoo slid down his face into his eyes temporarily blinding him. He reached behind him for a washcloth to wash the suds out of his eyes.

His hand closed around something that was definitely not a washcloth. He ducked his head under the water to rinse his face before he opened his burning eyes to see what he held. _What the....? A pouf? Seriously, Sammy?_ Leave it to his brother to bring something like that along to the motel room. _What was wrong with a good old fashioned washcloth?_

Dean closed his eyes as the most delicious scent wafted through the shower. It smelled like a mixture of Sandalwood and musk. The kind of scent that made a man want things he shouldn’t, and need things he knew better than to ask for... like Sam. Dean quickly shut that thought away. He held his breath, leaned down and carefully put the pouf back into its holder. He didn’t need any more temptation shoved his way when it came to Sam. It was already all he could do not to...

Dean shook his head. This was so not the time to be thinking of things he would like to do to... _Son of a bitch!_

_What would it take, what would he have to do to have just a few minutes to himself without wanting Sam?_

Frustration showed in his every movement as he grabbed the washcloth, squirted a generous amount of body wash on it before he began to rub the sudsy material across his body. 

He leaned against the shower wall and closed his eyes. A groan escaped him and echoed loudly through the bathroom as he felt his body began to relax. This was just what he needed. A relaxing shower to take his mind of having sex with...

_Sam!_

_Sex with Sam!_

_There were so many places he had dreamed of having sex with Sam._

_In the bed. On the couch. Against the wall. In the shower._

_He could just imagine Sam kneeling between his legs as the warm water caressed their skin. Sam’s mouth would be hot as he slipped his cock between Sam’s lips._

Another groan escaped him as he let the washcloth fall into the tub and gave into temptation. He wrapped his hand around his erection and slowly began to move his hand up and down his hard length. 

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this especially not to thoughts of Sam. But he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t stop. If he was totally honest he would admit, if only to himself, that he didn’t want to stop. And as long as no one knew then he really wasn’t hurting anyone.

Pleasure rippled through his body as he slid his thumb across the sensitive head before sliding his hand back down to the base. Over and over again he stroked his cock until pearls of pre-cum glistened on the tip before being washed away by the spray of water. 

Dean gripped his cock tighter, his body trembled violently as fire danced through his veins as he stroked faster and faster. The sound of his hand sliding against his skin was thankfully drowned out by the loud spray of water as it cascaded down his body into the tub.

He was so close, he could feel his orgasm as it hovered just out of reach. Dean bit his bottom lip as he rushed towards his climax. _If only he could..._

“Come on, Dean!”

That was it. What he had needed. The sound of Sam’s voice calling his name sent him over the edge, spinning out of control. In a harsh whisper, Sam’s name fell from his lips in a litany as warm jets of semen slid down his hand to splash onto the floor of the tub.

His breath came in harsh gasps as he fought to get himself back under control. All he wanted to do was sink into the tub and lay there for awhile. This was the most relaxed he had been in a very long time. He slowly opened his eyes.

 

Sam banged on the door. “Come on, Dean!” He yelled again. “What’s taking you so long?” He paused for a moment before he quickly added, ‘No, Dude. Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know. Just hurry up. We got to get out of here. There’s been another attack.”

Dean sighed as he stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel.

Within minutes he and Sammy were on the road again to do what they did best. And if Dean secretly wished for something more between them... no one knew it but him.


End file.
